everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
Pingu Runs Away
Pingu Runs Away is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Pingu (TV) Plot Pingu's parents are enjoying a quiet dinner, but Pingu isn't happy because he is fed up with boiled green vegetables. Pingu's Mum and Pingu's Dad decide to share their food. Father gives Mother a piece of his fish, Mother gives Father some of her greens and then tries to get Pingu to eat some of her beetroot, but he refuses and splatters it all over Mother's feathers. Father becomes very cross and tells him off, but Pingu just ignores him and then decides to rock in his chair until he rocks to far. He tries to stop himself falling backwards by grapping the table cloth, but he falls anyway and all the dinner falls on floor and smashes against the wall. His parents become very cross and Mother spanks Pingu. Outraged, Pingu runs off away, feeling that his parents don't love him anymore. As he leaves he threatens never to come home again. Back inside, Pingu's parents enjoy some quiet time, Father is knitting and Mother is reading the newspaper. She suddenly notices how late it is getting. Father is sure Pingu will be back soon a wiser penguin, not realising about his threats. Meanwhile, Pingu starts to become scared of Antarctica at night. He nearly gets crushed by falling ice, and then comes face to face with menacing mounds of ice which look monsters with horrible hands. Terrified, he runs off and hides inside an ice cave. Their he sits a waits for he knows not what. Back home, Mother is very worried about how late it is and the fact that Pingu has still not returned. Father decides that this time they should go and look for him. Mother walks ahead and calls for Pingu while drives close behind on the tractor sledge. Pingu hears his mother's calls and replies. Happy to see her son, Mother grabs Pingu and hugs him calling to Father to drive over. Father states that it would have not happened had he and Mother not been so cross and he apologises to Pingu. Father drives them home and Mother feeds Pingu a bowl of hot soup in front of a warm log fire. Then they all go to bed together happily. Plot (OW World) Sam (Pingu), John (Pingu) and Pingu's parents are enjoying a quiet dinner, but Pingu isn't happy because he is fed up with boiled green vegetables. Mother and Father decide to share their food. John and Sam Done with the Dinner. Father gives Mother a piece of his fish, Mother gives Father some of her greens and then tries to get Pingu to eat some of her beetroot, but he refuses and splatters it all over Mother's feathers. Father becomes very cross and tells him off, but Pingu just ignores him and then decides to rock in his chair until he rocks to far. He tries to stop himself falling backwards by grapping the table cloth, but he falls anyway and all the dinner falls on floor and smashes against the wall. His parents become very cross and Mother spanks Pingu. Outraged, Sam and John Runs Off of the violence. Pingu runs off away, feeling that his parents, John and Sam don't love him anymore. As he leaves he threatens never to come home again. Back inside, Pingu's parents, Sam and John enjoy some quiet time, Father is knitting, Sam and John is Reading and Mother is reading the newspaper. She suddenly notices how late it is getting. Father is sure Pingu will be back soon a wiser penguin, Sam and John, not realising about his threats. Meanwhile, Pingu starts to become scared of Antarctica at night. He nearly gets crushed by falling ice, and then comes face to face with menacing mounds of ice which look monsters with horrible hands. Terrified, he runs off and hides inside an ice cave. Their he sits a waits for he knows not what. Back home, Mother is very worried about how late it is and the fact that Pingu has still not returned. Father decides that this time they should go and look for him. Mother walks ahead and calls for Pingu while drives close behind on the tractor sledge. Pingu hears his mother's calls and replies. Happy to see her son, Mother grabs Pingu and hugs him calling to Father to drive over. Father states that it would have not happened had he and Mother not been so cross and he apologises to Pingu. Father drives them home and Mother feeds Pingu a bowl of hot soup in front of a warm log fire. Then they all go to bed together happily. transcript Pingu Runs Away/transcript DVDs and VHSs *Antarctic Antics *Pingu 2 - Building Igloos *Pingu's Big Video *Pingu - 2 on 1 *Pingu Forever *Pingu The Complete Series 1 Gallery film_inside_01_14.jpg|Rare Japan Photo Category:Pingu Category:1990 Category:Censorship